1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screened area water passageway and more particularly pertains to a device for allowing water out of a screened enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for allowing water from a screened enclosure is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for allowing water from a screened enclosure previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing water from within the screened enclosure are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe screened area water passageway that allows a device for allowing water out of a screened enclosure.
In this respect, the screened area water passageway according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to direct water out of a screened enclosure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved screened area water passageway which can be used for a device for allowing water out of a screened enclosure. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.